⸢Signet⸣
They marked scars of light in pitch; born in fiercest purpose, and beheld as the signet sealed upon our pact, (known as ⸢Signet⸣ for short) is the Onomastic,Episode 01, 0:08:50. played by Janine Hawkins. Once the Excerpt of Belgard, ⸢Signet⸣'s divine was killed when she abandoned her during a crisis and they prioritized repairing others over repairing herself. ⸢Signet⸣ has a Sanctuary located in the cockpit of Belgard. It is a large and open space with tethers that hold her more-or-less in the middle, and she can navigate it acrobatically to interact with an interface there. The Iconoclasts hunt her, as she is the last Excerpt of a third-generation Divine, and they look like "the past and future of humanity... but they have no faces and are made of strange materials." Her jam is attending to her duties as part of her religion, because she used to pilot a Divine that is no longer around. People like her are in short supply. She has been put out as someone who can connect others to the faith, because there are not many points of connection left. She also has a cybernetic ear that can amplify and intercept transmissions and ambient sound.Episode 01, 0:36:50. Appearance Pre-Miracle ⸢Signet⸣ is described as very feminine, very decorative, and lean, due to her acrobatic fighting style. She is handsome—Janine's faceclaim for her is Yuga Yamato with long blonde hair. She wears fancy long robes with vertically oriented crowns, such as the Kokoshnik tiara, or the swan crown worn by Miss Universe Vietnam 2015. Her style is "back and up and out."Episode 01, 0:06:00. During the Beloved Dust's visit to the Steady, she is as dressed-down as she gets; i.e., no crown, her hair is tightly wrapped up (French twist, lots of little pins), and she is wearing a dark blue coat like a cape (in the Thyrsus style) over a dark blue dress with cream or gold accents, and some tights.Episode 06, 0:18:50. Since ⸢Signet⸣ was around for Belgard's death, ⸢Signet⸣ is at least 250 years old, but does not look it. Post-Miracle Personality Beliefs * "There is no excuse to leave someone in a situation that will inevitably lead to their death."Episode 01, 0:11:20. * "Improvisation leads to oblivion; routines, rituals, processes, and practices exist and endure for good reason." * "Tender's redemption can't be delivered at the stroke of a bureaucrat's pen, it must become her lifelong pursuit."Removed for not being actionable on ⸢Signet⸣'s end. * "Tender should use her divine gift only in service of the Fleet and the Orbit; I will not entertain its abuse."Episode 06, 0:23:30. Background Before joining the Beloved, ⸢Signet⸣ was the excerpt of Belgard. During a conflict, she abandoned her, and Belgard died. Belgard's death happened about 250 years ago, beginning the most recent round of Divine deaths. Equipment Mariposa The Mariposa is a light class mech suit that is nimble and small, similar to Nier: Automata's flight suit. There's an open front for accessibility but not much to offer armor wise. It has a particle rifle and an energy weapon, and has flight capabilities. ⸢Signet⸣ can pilot it remotely via an interface she possesses. Currently in the possession of Blueberri Jin. Exuvia The Exuvia is ⸢Signet⸣'s black-and-gold, beetle-like Cybertome. It has been compared to a USB drive. Post-Miracle, it facilitates ⸢Signet⸣'s connection to Belgard. Angler The Angler Exuvia is a repurposed fishing mech, roughly 8-10 feet tall with the same base stats as the World Without End. Thanks to a plate donated by Belgard, the mech has floating plates that act as shields and fit close to the body of the mech when not in use. The Exuvia plugs into the mech, allowing the mech to draw a little on Belgard's abilities. The mech is gold and black, and disturbed tigerwing Chrysalises and Drossel from Fireball Charming were both influences for the design. Soundtrack Janine Hawkins posted a playlist for ⸢Signet⸣ she uses for the first arc of the game. Notes References Signet Signet Signet